


Ebony Enlightenment

by Kickberry



Series: Stirred Colors [11]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, F/M, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Xuanzang reveals a desire that converts her beliefs into a new form of interest in front of her master, the one who once had her love before others took it.





	Ebony Enlightenment

Ebony Enlightenment

Description: Xuanzang shows her shame in front of her master, a desire that converts her beliefs into a new form of interest.

 

Xuanzang was a fine lady, well-endowed in all areas. Although her white dress laced in gold was worn for a humble look, all it did was emphasize her wide hips and huge chest. It also didn’t hide much of her eggshell bra and panties; the woman was galavanting around in practically a swimsuit like a supermodel. Even her purple hat added an exotic Asian flair when it was merely part of her uniform.

Yet, this priestess bore no desires of lust with such appearance, only to live life. This carefree attitude helped her get along with Jason, the Master who recently summoned her as a Servant of the Caster class. He showed respect like a gentleman. Other members of his organization, Chaldea, approached Xuanzang in a different manner. At first, she rejected them. A special few; however, came on too strong and cunning. Before she knew it, Xuanzang found a forbidden fruit. This introduction made her discover a once coveted lifestyle had become an alternative path to enlightenment.

“So student, are you ready to get another lesson?”

Xuanzang’s eyebrows furrowed as she sat on top of a cold floor made of white metal. This surface matched the design of this room, one of Chaldea’s many that housed its staff members including her Master and Servants. However, this plain room was not hers. It belonged to a man who stood to her right without clothes. His friend occupied the left in the same state. Earlier, they shed garments off of their large bodies and charcoal skin. Although the bulk of their sizes were made of fat, muscles and strong physique created a proportional figure that made them seem more like bodybuilders with solid guts.

“You call this a lesson?” Xuanzang tried not to stare at the naked men, especially their crotches. She still took peeks out of fascination for the cocks that twitched to life, reactions she imagined was created by what the two had called her ‘fucktastic’ body. “What else do I need to learn from this?”

The man at the right walked towards the curvaceous priestess. He placed two fingers under her chin to lift it until their eyes met. His strong gaze made her heart melt as it did in the past when he enacted passionate acts. “Don’t ask a stupid question. You might have been a priestess, but you every Servant summoned here should know exactly what people like us are talking about.”

The same adonis swung a hand down until the palm smacked against Xuanzang’s booty. She twitched as the blow made ripples in the skin of that plump cheek. “It’s how you performed so well before. It’s why you get nervous around Jason cause he thinks you’re so pure. Would be crazy if we invited him over just to show him what you can do, huh?”

The man had to mention the name of her Master. Xuanzang had mixed feelings about her summoner. Since her arrival, these same men showered her with much attention. At first, it was harmless flirting, what she considered were different forms of compliments. Later, they started to get bold with sudden kisses and gropes that left her with many sensations.

Concerned that they were acting out of line, she reported this to Jason. He did nothing to settle the issue - kind of cowered during the conversation about these strong males. Xuanzang then confronted the pair to stop their acts. Somehow, they charmed her into joining them for drinks at a bar. That night ended with the loss of her virginity, a night also where she violated her vows regarding chastity.

At first repulsed, Xuanzang discovered an epiphany. Despite her ability to physically repel these men, they never forced her into this. Their strong appearances and confident actions compelled her to let them even touch her in the first place. It took two souls to make her unintentionally renounce the spiritual status she’s maintained in her previous lifestyle as a religious figure.

Out of regret and confusion, she hoped that experienced ended with a one-night stand. The same men addressed her again in their usual friendly attitudes - much different than their bedside manners. Although reluctant, her attraction for these new lovers led her here into this room today. She only agreed to participate for a short time, yet her body’s ache hinted there were greater expectations for today.

“Hey, Xuan, remember this?”

The handsome one’s remark snapped the priestess out of her stupor. She averted focus onto the item of interest, the large meat rod that hung between the dark male’s legs. At eight inches, it twitched and swung gently like a pendulum. The priestess could still not believe she took such monstrosity in its erect form before, let alone break her virgin peach.

“Aren’t you going to suck it? That’s how we did it the last time.”

The penis wielder raised his weapon and moved in close. He poked the tip into Xuanzang’s mouth to plant a pebble of pre-cum between the lips. One lick instilled a tart taste in her mouth.  Added with its odor, the essence left a tingling sensation all throughout her body. Parts quivered, particularly any that could produce fluids - main concern was the pussy.

“Yo, ma’am, I’m waiting.”

“W-wait, I’m not ready.” The Servant’s mind was in a flux as she tried to remember the previous experience. She stood up and stammered, “I-It’s so big. I’m not really sure how we did it the last time.”

“You did it with our help. Do you need it again?”

Xuanzang gasped when thick hands ran over the bare parts of her upper arms. These belonged to the second man, who slid fingers towards the straps of her clothes. He ripped them off, then proceeded to tear through the rest. Once the hat was swept off of her head, the priestess stood in only her underwear. Any present would have seen that the bra was tight, barely held the twin peaks. The panties were nothing impressive, but the man in front didn’t seem to care as he already pushed fingers past the waistband to dip them into her snatch. The heavy-chested Servant winced and moaned. When she took a step back, the second dark presence slipped his hands under her bra from behind.

Fondled from all sides, Xuanzang’s first instinct was to annihilate them. Yet, their touch gave pleasure that weakened feral instincts. When the man in front gripped a handful of her long, raven curls, he kissed her. This lip lock introduced his tongue inside her mouth, swirled it around like a paint brush. The Servant could only receive all the sparks that ran through the nerves, some strong enough to create a tickle inside her throat. This assault was heightened further by the fingers that twerked and twisted her nipples. Circular motions stretched the titties in different directions. Although left in their mercy, the single woman allowed them to proceed so the sensations could properly adjust her body for the main event she came for.

When the first man pulled his head back, his tongue dragged a line of spit from the other pink muscle that quivered from stimulation. As the priestess tried to regain her breath, he asked, “Are you finally ready to do your part? Remember, you’re here to take dick because you like it.”

“W-well, I’d like to think of this like training.” Xuanzang winced when the man behind licked up her neck, then trailed kisses back down the same way. “T-the desire for flesh is strong, but we can overcome it with training.”

“Oh my Buddha, she’s giving us a shitty lecture again. Strip and bend her over.”

The second male ripped off the undergarments. E-cup breasts bounced free into the open; bare vagina was exposed to show its drool run down the legs. Embarrassed by her full nudity, Xuanzang couldn’t find the bearings to stop the hand that pressed into her back and forced her into an upside-down L pose. Strong hands snatched her wrists to pull them back, keep her upper body aiming straight forward.

“Here, a little warm-up for your mouth pussy.”

The forward male shoved two fingers through the woman’s lips. She gurgled on the digits out of surprise, then choked when they dug into her throat. After his knuckles bumped into her teeth, the same limb moved out, then back inside. He even massaged her tongue, stretched out oral flesh and muscles. Spit leaked down, some droplets patted against the floor. Her other unseen hole felt something longer, warmer rub its long length along her pussy lips.

This warm-up started to drive Xuanzang mad with lust. Mind hazy and body hot, the priestess felt her shame evaporate as well. The mouth fucker seemed to notice this when he pulled his fingers out. Free to breath, the woman sucked hard for air with tongue hanging out.

“Oh, so you finally remember what you missed?” The dark male gave the priestess’s cheek a rough pat. He hooked fingers into her lips and stretched them out in opposite directions to open the passage wide. In a swift motion, he shoved his penis into the tunnel to fill the throat. Despite past stretching, Xuanzang choked as more of her mouth stretched out to accommodate the large size.

“Mph, that’s right bitch, to the base!”

Deeper, the dick wielder pushed his meat in. In light of best efforts, the priestess gagged on the rod. Her eyes leaked tears and started to roll into the back of her skull. Pain and pleasure mashed together to form a surreal sensation that continued to swirl in her chest even after the mans’ pubic hairs reached her upper lip. The scrotum sack tapped into her chin. The well-endowed Servant had taken in all twelve inches. This same mass of flesh already did the back-and-forth rhythm with great speed and power. Spittle flung around; the cocksucker gurgled loudly.

“Remember when you told Jason about us? How two black men tried to hit on you and you didn’t like it?”

The phrase unearthed regret in Xuanzang. She couldn’t reply since her mouth was still occupied.

“You know we changed your feelings, but did you know he tried to stop us? The night after we plucked your holy cherry, he asked us to be nice to you. We politely told him to fuck that good boy shit and see how to be a real lover.”

The room’s only door slid open with a clank. The busy priestess turned her eyes to see a new person stand in front of the open cover. It was a young lad dressed in a Chaldea uniform meant for Masters. The white top and dark pants, she only noticed them after finding his spiky raven hair.

“Hey Jason, glad you could make it.” The second naked figure pressed the same wall button to close the door as done earlier. He broke off earlier while the Servant had her mind only on swallowing dicks. The guest appeared dazed as his eyes never left Xuanzang’s naked form. His eyes were not only full of fear, but lust. This dominant sentiment was also evident by the bulge in his pants, an erection constrained by the adjacent attire.

The priestess’s first instinct to stop and try to explain the situation, save some face. Before she could slip off of the man meat, the owner pressed his burly hands into both sides of her head. One yank forced his cock back into the throat. He directed this blowjob, shook her head like it was a fleshlight. Xuanzang wasn’t sure why she didn’t stop him, let alone understand the spike of excitement that went through her chest.

“Jason, you little sissy, don’t you want to come here and have first dibs on this poontang?”

The addressed lad looked at the floor with a whimper. Suddenly, his pants fell to the floor. This clothing came down thanks to the second dark nudist, who flung them off. This bared the erection, a mere six-inches long. The sight of this phallus drew discontent in the cocksucking priestess - more winced at what she could only see as something inferior to the current selections.

“No? You’re just going to let us have her?” The big-dicked male shoved his entire piece into the Servant’s mouth. He did so hard enough to make a bulge in her shaky throat. “Because she’s not going to stop us, not when we’ve been giving her everything she wanted.”

The last word came out as a grunt, an effect that came with ejaculation. Xuanzang could feel his giant balls squeeze out a thick, heavy load. Since the penis head was already far inside, the bitter content flushed into her stomach. So much filled up, some dribbled down the air tube. A bad gag reflex urged the priestess to pull away, slide lips off of the penis. She spilled a large amount of semen from her open mouth as she retched.

“Aww damn, you let out the good stuff.” The strong male pressed fingers into his mate’s cheeks. He wiped the digits over her skin to wipe off some cum. “Don’t worry though, plenty more  where that came from. You know this belly is going to be full by the time we’re done.”

The news created delight in the Servant, but she was reluctant to show it. All she could do was blush and keep her lips shut. Her partner; however, smeared his rock-hard dick across her face and pushed her into a doggy pose. He slid the tip down her body - left behind a trial of cum - along the ribs, thighs, then crotch. This erotic play built enough suspense to make Xuanzang pant with tongue out to release heat. She couldn’t look any more decent for her worried Master.

“We made him come here so he could watch. He asked us to treat his favorite woman nicely before, he might as well see you do your favorite activity.”

Xuanzang felt guilt with this new information. She remembered Jason was so happy that he received her as his first five-star Caster. At the very least, the priestess wished she would never have to show him this side of herself.

“But he had his chance. Now, he’s only allowed to watch as we make you our woman.”

The same taunter smacked his hands into her waist from both sides. With a tight clamp, the man thrust his penis into the soaking pussy with one stroke. The sudden penetration earned a loud moan from the Servant, who clawed the semen-soaked floor. Her tight innards stretched open to make room for the new invader. High from mounted pleasure, the former figure of a pure religion experienced a sin: a mind-blowing orgasm. Effects included tightened muscles and more fluid secretion that increased the sensations in the entire birth canal. Waves of pleasure fried her nervous system, hardened nipples, even produced a natural heat great enough to squeeze sweat out of every pore in her body.

“It’s so tight,” huffed the penetrator. “I’m never going to get sick of this great poontang.”

Xuanzhang muffled a squeal. By the time the cock pumped through her snatch, she was forced to exhale a weak squeak. More came louder, harder in tandem with the thrusts that nailed her hole. Bred like a bull’s bitch, the Servant could barely keep her body still as the force of a twelve-inch cock rammed through all sensitive spots. Pokes to the womb built up pressure that led to several orgasms. Love honey spilled from the hole down to the ground, created a puddle that wet the priestess’s palms and knees.

“Ooh, ooh, s-slow down! Slow down, I-I don’t want to look like this, augh! Here, not, augh!”

Another orgasm rocked the Servant’s body. She quivered as strength left her body, but not enough to lead to an imminent collapse. She was surprised to find her Master stand still while the second dark man pumped his cock with just two of his black sausage fingers.

“Can Jason not jerk himself off?”

“Doesn’t want to, so I’m doing it for him.” The larger man chuckled as he twisted his fingers around the Master’s smaller penis. “He’s just a brat. Do something that feels good once, he’ll want to do it again the next time.”

Jason merely whimpered at their insults. Seconds later, he shivered before a small line of semen fired from his penis. The line splattered all over the floor. Xuanzang’s eyes widened, couldn’t believe her Master’s amount was small and weak. She couldn’t focus further once her mate shifted into a hammering mode. With long strokes, he smashed her pussy into a sloppy hole. By then, the priestess could no longer hold back her voice. Screams of joy erupted from her throat, alerted everyone in the room and others close enough to hear the noise bleed through the walls. She also lost the ability to hold her form, sunk until her bountiful breasts pressed into the floor’s cold surface. Only her legs remained up because her curves were still used as handles that helped the man reach the deepest parts of her pussy.

“Ugh, hng.” Other weak groans escaped the Servant’s lips. The intense sex stupified her, erased all attempts to dissuade this act and the inevitable conclusion.

“Last chance, gonna cum inside. Yes or no?”

Xuanzang closed her eyes. Her ass continued to ripple when the cheeks bounced against the hips during the rhythmic breeding. This silence prompted the man to initiate one final push. After his hips met hers, he maintained it to ensure the cervix was full and the penis head aimed at the womb. The priestess released a guttural cry and planted her face against the ground. She curled her fists out of anticipation for the finale.

“You know what? I change my mind. I’m only gonna cum when you ask for it.”

Shocked, Xuanzang found herself in a dilemma. In front of her Master, she did not want to ask for it. Yet, her body had been soaked in a state of lust for so long, the need was too strong. There was no other decision to make in this case, one she knew would affect Jason’s perception about her form forever.

“Then please cum!” Xuanzang turned her head to face the floor. This was all she could do to not see the expression she imagined was on Jason’s face. “I want it, I want to be filled again. I loved it so much, but it’s wrong for someone like me to accept this!”

“There’s nothing wrong with it.” The man drilled his piece inside, pressed into the womb to ensure it had a clear shot. “It’s in our nature to want. Denying others that right is a sin, so feel it now and accept the goodness it brings to your stomach, to your soul.”

The Servant felt it: the huge spurts. Her mate hosed her insides with his cream. The same area felt heavy, but she allowed it to occur without complaints. She reached a state of nirvanha, a process more pure and instantaneous than any meditation or state of chastity could ever bring. The creampied woman tried to hold it in after the flaccid cock unplugged itself from her hole. But a ravaged pussy was a weak dam, so it could only hold for minutes before a flood of white paste dripped from the innards.

As she enjoyed the glow of this aftermath, her dark partner turned her head with one hand to plant a kiss. She engaged in a dirty one and groaned after fingers met her ruined pussy and rubbed the stretched lips. Horny again, Xuanzang felt anticipation rise again after the second man walked towards her with his own big dick hanging from between his legs. The Servant glanced at Jason, a young lad who glanced at her with blank eyes. Whether he experienced a broken heart or silent rage, she couldn’t console him. She understood her priorities now tied to the men who turned her into a student in need of their hands-on teaching.

To start, the eager Servant opened her mouth while upside-down. She let the big penis enter her mouth. As she gave another deepthroat, her first partner traced fingers along the floor’s puddles. He put the wet digits into her asshole, likely the next area that would be ravaged. Xuangzang went along with the motions to later have the men penetrate from both ends at the same time and break her anal virginity. During these pleasurable moments, she found relief that her Master took care of himself by pumping his cock, masturbating at the show she put on with these interracial men. This went on for the entire evening. By the time she left, Xuanzang did so with bent legs and cum stains - wounds she proudly bore as marks of a time well spent.

*****

“Master, do you see me? He’s about to cum inside me again.”

Xuanzang mixed her announcement with pants as she bounced on top of a hard, thick cock. The nude man attached to this womb breaker laid down on the bed. Again naked, she did all the work in this cowgirl rodeo. On a brand new day, she had with one of her hung mates in this private room. Jason sat at the other end of the bed naked, showing off a slim slender body covered in fair skin. Although he appeared unhappy, the lad still jerked himself off. This appeared simple for him as his hand worked on his cock, one so tiny that the Servant felt pity for him.

The priestess banished such concerns once a familiar pressure rose from the inner depths of her hole. She hopped faster, flung breasts all around. Flesh smacked every time her bottom met his waist, pussy reached the base of the penis. She reared her head back with a smile once climax had been reached. Xuanzang was more happy to feel thick cum fire into her womb. Stretched and bred, the Servant was happy with the oath she made where only men like her lovers were the only ones who could ever pleasure her - others were not even allowed to touch her.

“So Master, did you like the show?” Xuanzang lowered her head. She wiped sweat from her titties and winked at the lad. He looked away in shame, didn’t seem excited that he left a string of semen across the sheets in front of him.

“Don’t look so down.” The priestess unmounted her partner to let him rest. She scooted across the bed to sit next to her depressed Master. “They won’t call you names anymore when you’re with me. Please relax, there’s nothing really wrong with this, is there?”

Jason shrugged, “They’re making you feel so good. I can’t because of...of this. I want to do what they do too, but...but it’s clear that you won’t feel a thing no matter what I do.”

Xuanzang allowed the lad to stew in his negative emotions. Despite her guilt, the Servant stuck by her word to let only the black men breed her. But her compassionate nature made it difficult to give up on the whiny boy.

“I have an idea then. Turn into a woman.”

Jason snapped his head up. He had disgust written on his face. “What? You mean change genders?”

“Why not? If you can’t do what they do, join my ranks.” Xuanzang raised a hand to press one finger against the young man’s nipple. When she grazed it, Jason twitched. “They know how to give women pleasure. If you become one, we can do everything together.”

The Servant pressed a hand against her Master’s shrunken penis. “Once this is gone, you can leave everything to them. There is pain, but their touch will take you to a new heavenly realm. It’s alright to be that way, it’s alright to sacrifice it. Let go of your pride and offer yourself to them.”

Xuanzang shared other whispers meant to hypnotize her Master into making this choice. It excited her to imagine the female Jason - who would be renamed Jasmine - spread legs for the bigger, stronger men. The priestess made sure with or without such cooperation, she would later take care of others invited for a gangbang. She would make sure Jason watched so he would never forget that he had no chance to take her heart, not when it belonged to a group of the better-endowed.


End file.
